Just an ordinary boy
by BlackLodgeinhabitant
Summary: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod.
1. Cheating Death

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidence.

Just an ordinary boy

Chapter 1 – Cheating Death

April 1661

"Rowena MacLeod, daughter of Sean and Ruth MacLeod of the honorable Clan MacLeod, this Kirk counsel finds you guilty of adultery and practicing dark magic to satisfy unholy spirits", the priest announced with a serious face.

"Nooo!" the red headed young woman cried out.

"According to the Book of Orders this session has weighed the severity of your crimes and come to the conclusion that the just punishment for this outrageous crime against the LORD almighty is to burn the witch and cast her ashes out into the sea," the man continued unimpressed by the interruption.

The woman and her mother were wailing while the men of the council watched them, merciless.

"Do you wish to say any last words before the sentence is carried out?" the mayor asked Rowena.

The girl coughed and dried her eyes, "Yes, Sir, I wish to address this session in order to speak for my unborn child, Sir."

The men exchanged glances and nodded.

"Your request is granted Miss, you may speak, please rise," the mayor informed the girl.

"Thank you Sir." The red head got up.

"I am not a very smart person and I am not as familiar with the Holy Scripture as you are, Sirs, but going to Sunday school every week I learned that every child is God's child and created in HIS image. You, Sirs, say that burning me is just and I will not dare to disagree but burning my wee baby- an innocent creature- for what I have done? Will the murder of an innocent life satisfy the LORD? Please Sirs, I beg you to reconsider. Is it really the child who obeys her mother who should have to pay for the sins brought upon her? Would not every obedient child do the same without hesitation, as the LORD ordered us to honor our father and your mother, so that we may live long in the land the LORD your God is giving us?" her voice broke and tears ran from her eyes.

The council men exchanged surprised looks and started whispering.

"Is what you imply, young Lady, that none of this," he pointed at her curved belly "was of your own doing?"

"No, it was my mother who forced me," she whispered.

"What?" Ruth MacLeod uttered in angry surprise.

The old priest nodded. "I see."

Again the men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Rowena MacLeod, this council has heard your plea and it did not just reach our ears but also our hearts. With the authority given to us by the Holy Office of Inquisition we hereby change our verdict. Rowena MacLeod, daughter of Sean and Ruth MacLeod of the honorable Clan MacLeod, your punishment shall not be death, for your sins were committed under the influence of dark powers. You and your child shall live as a constant reminder of this Parish that the Serpent has many faces and each and every one of them will try to seduce us away from HIS path, even the loving face of a mother."

Ruth MacLeod shrieked and rushed on her feet but it was too late as two strong men restrained her.

"You, Ruth MacLeod, daughter of Sara and Duncan MacLeod, wife of Sean MacLeod are sentenced to death. May the holy fire cleanse your wicked soul," the mayor said with grim determination.

"No, no, no… please!" the woman cried out while the men dragged her out of the hall.

"Thank you Sirs, thank you so much," Rowena whispered gratefully.

"You may leave," the mayor pointed in the direction her mother had been dragged in just a second ago.

She lowered her head and rushed towards the door.

A smirk made its way across her face. She had just cheated death; it was an amazing feeling!


	2. A mother's love

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidence.

**Just an ordinary boy**

**Chapter 2 – A mother's love**

September 1661

"It's a strong little boy!" Agatha smiled. The child screamed off the top of its squawky voice.

Rowena had had to give birth to her child without the help of a midwife or any female relatives. Everyone knew the child's soul was doomed.

Nobody dared to get near the little loam house at the far end of the village where the young woman had to move in.

Her next door neighbor Agatha was the only one kind enough to speak to her.

The poor woman herself had just recently given birth to a crippled boy which was seen as a sign that Agatha also had made a pact with Satan.

On seeing that wee crippled foot of little Freddie, her husband had left immediately as the boy saw his first daylight.

Agatha wrapped the baby in a clean cloth and handed it to its crying, sweating mother.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" the neighbor asked, a hint of jealousy vibrating in those words.

Rowena stared at the little bundle, incapable of reaching for it. She was exhausted. She smelled her own sweat and the odor of copper resulting from her own blood. She didn't feel a thing; no pride or joy. All she could think was "Thank God, it's over."

"C'mon, he won't bite!" Agatha grinned, misinterpreting her reluctance to hold the child.

She reached for him more for the fact that this was expected of her than the will to look at the cause of all the trouble in her life.

She envied little Freddie who either must have had the sleep of a saint or was given with his crippled foot also deafness since he had slept the whole time while she was in child labour.

"You are right, he is a strong wee man," Rowena faked a smile when the boy clenched his tiny fists. He was light as a feather and smelled much better than she did after all this.

Agatha had tried to clean him up but some blood stains had remained on his cheek and head.

'My blood,' she thought.

'That's what they do, don't they? Kids, they make you bleed.' She didn't dare speak that out loud but it kind of made sense. She had lost everything because of him; her family, her Clan, her independence- if there ever had been such a thing for her. Now these tiny pink fingers tried to grasp for even more: her future.

"How are you going to call him?" Agatha asked curiously.

"Fer – gus," she mumbled, the Gaelic "strong man". That name was as good as any other and that way she wouldn't have to waste another thought on that matter.

"Sorry?" Agatha enquired.

"Fergus, that's a fitting name, don't you think?" Rowena faked another smile.

"Yes, that is in fact a very fitting name," Agatha's smile seemed to reach both her ears. She wasn't the brightest person but surely she had a very good heart- a character trait Rowena would surely put to use.


	3. Silent Night

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidental.

**Chapter 3 – Silent night**

December 1661

It was Christmas. The heavy rain was pounding against the thin walls and the old wooden door. It was said this was the season of joy and family. She was with what was left of her family but where was the joy?

She loathed that boy. Constantly crying, never letting her sleep. She must have looked like an old woman by then. The dark rings around Rowena's eyes told of the many nights little Fergus was suffering from colic. Agatha had given her teas but nothing really seemed to work.

He just wouldn't stop screaming. All she wished for were a few hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask?

She cradled him, whispered in his ears, and even tried a lullaby. Then she started threatening the baby, which of course didn't help and little good did her crying and begging. It only upset the little boy even more so mother and son finally sat on the bed crying in unison.

"Why do you want me to suffer?" she looked at the ceiling. She didn't even know if she was talking to herself or God or somebody.

"I know I am not the best person in this world but this is just not fair! Can't we just have a shot and forget about what happened? How about a clean slate? You and me, we could give it another try…I mean, it's Christmas after all!" She looked down again and across the room. A drink was exactly what she needed to calm her nerves.

She lay the crying boy down and went through her reserves in the kitchen. Behind some old vegetables and her flour box she found an opened bottle of whiskey.

She didn't even bother to pour herself a cup. Her hands were shaking like the ones of an addict.

She opened it and had a few slugs. The alcohol burned its way down her throat and sparked a little fire in her belly.

After a few more slugs she felt numbness and fatigue taking over her body.

If only the boy would be tired, too.

Suddenly she had an idea. Rowena took the bottle back to the bedroom and smiled.

"Ooh, who's still crying there, my wee sausage? Mummy has something that will help you sleep…"

It wouldn't be a holy night but it would be a silent night after all for that Rowena would take care.


	4. Like a maggot

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidental.

**Chapter 4 – Like a maggot**

June 1662

Rowena did not understand all the fuss about it. Agatha was delighted. That supposedly little, fat bundle pushed his legs against the wooden floor and slid forward. "Isn't he adorable?!" she shouted with glee and clapped her hands. Rowena mumbled something even she herself could not understand. Agatha was satisfied. She kissed Rowena's cheek: "Such a sweet, healthy boy."

Rowena had the feeling there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I will make us a nice stew, what do you say?" Agatha did not even wait for an answer; she walked straight into the kitchen. Rowena glanced at her as she grabbed a vegetable basket.

"We have to take good care of him now." The voice from the kitchen sounded hollow.

"They both will be teething soon, we need to be prepared so we can get some sleep at night," she chuckled softly.

Rowena felt a cold shiver running down her spine. Get some sleep?! As if it hadn't been torture enough so far! She observed the child like an insect captured in a jar but could not find any of that joy Agatha obviously found in that clumsy thing, quite the contrary.

It was disgusting! That little monster was crawling on the floor, making gurgling noises and was slobbering like a boxer dog. Now and then little Fergus chewed his fingers while he looked upwards to his mother as if asking for applause. Rowena was stitching a blanket while Agatha was preparing dinner. Unlike Fergus who was constantly trying to explore his surroundings, Freddie lay on a blanket sleeping quietly.

Why did her son have to turn out like a little maggot unable to lie still?

Rowena was annoyed. This child left a trace of saliva on the floor as if it intended to turn into a slug. She hated housework anyway but she was even less keen on cleaning after that little one. So far he wasn't good for anything besides screaming, slobbering and shitting his nappies. How was she going to survive the next few years?! How could Agatha stand having her baby around the entire day? How could she be so excited about Freddie? The way he smiled, giggled or his clumsy moves? It was a fat, tiny human! A millstone around a woman's neck, nothing more! Rowena doubted that Agatha would have been as excited about a dwarf making the same noises though they were practically the same. A useless life form, reduced to digesting food.

The tiny monster crept slowly towards her; tiny hands were reaching for her dress' hem. She pushed her chair backwards. What the hell was she supposed to do?

She was saved by Agatha who returned from the kitchen with a piece of turnip cabbage.

"Here you go big boy" she put it into Fergus' mouth.

"Something nice to chew for you; and look how far you have come, my pretty boy, isn't that right, mommy?!" She smiled like a child on Christmas Day.

Rowena nodded weakly and faked a smile. She was grateful when Agatha picked the boy up and started humming an unknown tune. Agatha was made for this job. A natural as if she had waited all her life for this. Rowena shuddered to think she could one day be like that simple woman; carrying the weight of a one-night-stand her entire life. No, she promised herself. She would do whatever she wanted and there was no reason to feel sorry obviously Fergus would have a family anyway; so there would be no reason for doubts or regrets.


End file.
